


解铃人

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 中元节…贺文？
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 5





	解铃人

你见到“传说中”的RK800时，是2043年11月初，在华盛顿。

他看起来比在电视中常见到那位耶利哥谈判专家更温和一些，有着琥珀一样漂亮的棕褐色眼睛，但那双眼睛里却没有多少感情，像两块漂亮的玻璃，说他是异常仿生人你甚至都有些不信。

但他的的确确就是异常仿生人，而且是在2038年那个雪夜带着数千名仿生人走上街头，最终迫使政府开启了和平谈判的异常仿生人领袖。

他曾同那位“救世主”一起站在集装箱上，但却在第二天一早就离开了底特律前往华盛顿，作为耶利哥的代表常驻联邦政府，从此再也没有回到过底特律。

这说起来有点不合常理，但没有人知道为什么。

有人说他不被耶利哥所信任，也有人说像他这样的型号太危险，甚至还有人猜测他是模控生命送出去的一枚棋子，流言众说纷纭，谁也不知道真相。

今天，你想你恐怕离这个真相很近了，因为他是你要找的“解铃人”。

“你认识这个人吗？”

你将一张照片推到他面前，照片上是一个五十来岁的男人，有着灰白的头发和胡子，眼睛像海一样蓝。

他看着那张照片，看了有很久，对于一个仿生人来说，应该用不了一秒钟就能读取其中的全部信息，但他仍旧看了很久。

“是的，我认识。”他说，“他叫汉克.安德森，我曾是他的搭档。”

“你还曾经是他死前见过的最后一个人。”

你补充说明的同时，对RK800开启了你的身份扫描权限，你隶属于联邦政府，是超自然事件管理部门的。

你们这个部分负责一切人类现有科学无法解释的事件，简单的说就是“灵异事件”，别怀疑，就算在2043年，人类科技已经发展到一个空前繁荣的阶段，却也仍有探究不到的领域，例如“灵魂”。

人类学家几年来一直在探讨“仿生人究竟有没有灵魂”这个问题，他们所指的“灵魂”是一个宽泛的概念，自我意识、感情、人格等等，而这里你说到的“灵魂”，没有其他任何别的意思，就是“一个人类的魂魄”，比如那位一直住在密歇根大道115号的汉克.安德森警官。

这里的“一直”，指的是从他生前，到现在、他因自杀过世的第五年。

牧师们常说自杀的灵魂不能进入天堂，你不知道这个说法是否正确，虽然你们部门管理这些超自然事件，但你们也仍旧只是芸芸众生中的一员，你们跟天堂或者地狱并没有业务往来，所以，你所得到的资料只表明这位安德森警官先生的房子里时常传来响动，桌椅倒地的声音、酒瓶掉落下去的声音，狗叫，甚至有邻居听到过枪声，而那间房子自老警探过世以后就一直空置着，再无人居住。

这种“废弃空屋”类的灵异事件时有发生，但其中百分之七十以上并非真的超自然事件，更多时候是因为房屋年久失修、流浪动物或者一些自然气候造成的异响，甚至什么都不是，只是附近人们的心理作用，但这次并不一样，因为这间房子并不能归属于“废弃空屋”范围。

它虽无人居住，却一直保持着原来的样子，窗明几净，室内干燥整洁，看得出有专业的公司定期来打扫和修缮，而有意思的是，你在调查中发现，一直支付这些维护费用的人，就是坐在你眼前的这位RK800，他甚至连每年的供暖费用都没有取消过。

“是的，”他对你说，“我曾去到副队长家里与他道别，当时他看上去十分消沉，离开之后…我听见了枪声。”

强迫人们去回忆这样的事情总是很残忍，你经历过很多次的场景，大部分人会流露出痛苦、悲伤甚至情绪崩溃大哭起来，而康纳没有，他像在叙述一件仅仅是发生过的事，并没有一丝的情绪波动，甚至连额角的灯圈也没有闪动，这让你再次怀疑起他是否真的“异常”了。

然而无论怎样，他是不是异常仿生人，这其实跟你也没有多大关系，你的到来只是希望他能协助你们，直觉告诉你他或许是这次事件唯一的突破口。

他是“解铃人”。

你将电脑中相关资料传输给他并希望他能跟你去一趟现场。

当然，你也做好了被拒绝的准备，毕竟他2038年以后就再也没有回过底特律，你曾以为隐藏其中的缘由会跟这位安德森先生有关，但现在你有些不确定了，也许这种无端的推测只是你的多心，他们看上去就真的只是普通搭档而已，并且，据资料显示，在他们整个短到只有7天的合作期间，康纳还只是一台“机器”。

一个即将死去的人类和一个不算是活着的机器之间会发生什么？你无法推测。

但你没想到的是，他同意了。

“好的。”

他说，就像是答应一件举手之劳的事。

这让你原本准备好的、关于希望他至少提供多一点线索的请求都没能说出来。

“非常感谢您的协助。”你飞快收拾起东西，准备趁他没改变主意之前申请到行动许可，而临走时，人类那该死的好奇心又促使你忍不住多问了一句——

“这么多年来你一直没有回到过底特律，是因为汉克.安德森的缘故吗？”

这次，他没有回答。

去机场接RK800的时候，是2043年的11月10日，也就是五年前汉克.安德森自杀的日子。

受到相关部门保护，康纳回来的行程是保密的，毕竟他身份特殊，而这一天的日子也很特殊。

你作为他唯一的对接人，去机场接他。

这一天风雪很大，你心里总隐隐的有些不舒服感，某种不太好的直觉——干你们这行的，直觉很重要——但你说不上是为什么，又或者，从上次见过康纳以后，你心里一直有些这样的感觉。

你很想找他问个清楚，曾经发生过什么？为什么离开底特律？你知道你其实可以开口，但你最终没有，你想起那双平静的眼睛，有些答案也许你并不是真的想揭晓。

你再见到RK800的时候，有些意外，他跟上次见面时一样，温和而安静，一小缕棕色头发垂在额前，但不同的是这次他穿着一件制服，很多年前模控生命那种有着仿生人袖标和编号的制服，深灰色西装夹克，胸前莹蓝色编号显示为#313 248 317-51。

你多少有些惊讶，现在已经很少、不、是基本上没有人再穿这种制服了，这种曾经的“工作服”被视为人类奴役仿生人的标志，是耻辱的象征，在那场革命以后，获得自由的仿生人们恨不得把这件衣服撕成碎片，事实上的确发生过哈特广场前仿生人集体焚烧制服的事件。

而康纳的这件衣服却保存得非常完好，跟新的一样。

看见你盯着他的衣服，谈判专家并没有介意，他告诉你当初他就是穿着这件衣服去见安德森副队长的。

“也许对你的调查会有点什么帮助。”他说。

你没理由反驳什么。

幸好，这是一个特殊的日子，数以万计的仿生人走上街头庆祝五年前那个改变他们命运的夜晚，其中也不乏一些仿生人穿着仿制的模控生命制服，提醒自由的同胞们不要忘记曾经的历史。

所以，当你开车载着一个穿着灰色制服的仿生人穿过市区的时候也就显得没那么奇怪了。

你们很快来到密歇根大道115号，今天的天气同当日一样，也是雨雪交加，萧条的经济下这片街区原本就比较冷清，在发生过“超自然事件”后连邻居都搬走了，更是显得荒凉。

安德森警官的房子就在马路对面，屋檐下的声控灯亮着，薄薄的积雪上没有一个脚印，草坪修剪得整整齐齐。

“需要我做什么？”

在凝视了那房子几秒以后，康纳转过头来问你。

做什么？这个问题其实很难回答得具体，一般来说这种情况屋子里的那位是意识不到自己已经“死亡”了的，他们会周而复始的重复着死亡那天的行为，寻找着或者等待着什么。

要解决这个问题，通常会从他们生前的经历入手，找到令他们执着于这个世界无法放下的东西，或者未达成的心愿，但是…这次就很难。

这位安德森警官，你调查完他的生平经历后长长的叹了口气，你根本看不出他有对这个世界半点的留念，他甚至早就对自己的死亡做好了安排，连他的狗都提前找好了领养人，这样一个人，又为什么会执着的停留在那一天呢？

“我不是很确定。”你叹了口气，对康纳实话实说，“一般我们并不指望第一次就能找到解决的办法，但你可以试着去跟他接触一下。”

“接触？”仿生人疑惑的眨了眨眼，“你是说我能看见他吗？”

“应该是不能的，我们和他并不在同一个世界，你可以理解为…我们各自存在于不同的维度。”

“嗯……”康纳点了点头，你感觉他有些失落。

“但你可以在现场回忆一下当时的细节，”你知道这样的要求挺过分的，但是还是只能继续说下去，“重新演绎一下当时的场景，又或者…试着和他交流一下。我们不确定，但曾经也有过这样的案例，我是说…他有可能可以听见你的话。”

“明白了。”

“那么…”

你看了看对面，空房子的厨房里亮起了昏暗的灯光，你的手表指针显示时间即将走到康纳五年前到访这间房子的那一刻。

“现在就行动吧。”

“好。”

他推开门走下车，在雨中整理了一下自己的领带，然后从容的向对面走去。

尽管经历过很多次，你仍不免会为这样的时刻而叹息，同时心里那点挥之不去的违和感又加深了。

你接触过很多“超自然事件”的“解铃人”，劝说他们回到当年发生事件的地方、并且去重现当日的情景是件极其残忍的事，大部分人是不情愿的，他们害怕、拒绝，甚至有人临阵脱逃，这都可以理解，反倒是像康纳这样的很少，只有极少数怀着强烈的爱或者恨的人才会这样心甘情愿的前往，但康纳显然看起来不属于这其中任何一种。

在看到他走到门口后，你打开了车内监控，事先安装好的监控连接到安德森先生屋内，你们部门研发的这种监控不会受到灵异力量的波段干扰，大部分时候它在保护“解铃人”方面起着很重要的作用，毕竟为了保证现场没有过多的影响因素，工作人员不能随同进入，但你们必须保护“解铃人”的安全，那些灵魂可并不都是充满善意的，如果两个世界真的建立起了链接，它们很可能会无差别的攻击任何进入它们“领域”的人类。

很快，从监控中你看见康纳自己开门走了进去，当然，难道还能指望安德森先生给他开门吗？而且说实话你对于他有钥匙这一点毫不意外，毕竟这房子现在他在“照管”。

房屋里的陈设跟你们之前调查时候一样，你们不会碰现场任何东西，这是原则，任何一点改变都可能导致无法估量的情况发生，但康纳似乎完全无视了这个规则，他伸手碰触、或者说是抚摸着屋子里的家具，从餐桌到酒瓶，他甚至去卧室转了一圈，有那么一瞬间你觉得他根本不像是来协助你们完成什么任务的…他像是一个回家的人。

然后他回到餐桌前，似乎在诉说着什么，从口型来看大概是“我是来道别的”，他的表情认真而哀伤，眼泪从他眼眶里滴落，他说“我很担心你”，他说“我是来确认你是否平安的”……

你不禁有些悲伤起来，你知道他在重复那一天的场景，以仿生人的记忆，他能做到一字不差的复现当日所有的对话，而在他的对面，那位对生命已经失去了眷念的老警官也许就坐在那里，可他们看不见彼此，在他们之间隔着生与死的距离。

你看着他，猜测着他们之间的关系，你总觉得并不像资料中记载的那么简单，你隐约感到一些担心，甚至想要提前通知康纳离开，但是突然，你听见了一声枪响——

“砰！”

是的，一声枪响，在你们所监控到的音频资料中，每一次都会出现这声枪响，而一切异常动静也都在这枪声之后恢复到平静，谁都知道它意味着什么，但今天却不一样，你很肯定你听到的这声枪响…它是出现在现实之中的！

糟了……

你幡然醒悟过来，什么实时监控，对于仿生人来说篡改起来易如反掌！你看到的根本不是真的！

康纳！！

你下车以最快的速度冲到对面，打开门的一瞬间你愣住了……你还是来晚了一步，你看到康纳坐在椅子上，一颗子弹穿透了他额角的灯圈，蓝色的“血液”从那里溅落在他的灰色制服上，而那把属于安德森警官的、明明没有了子弹的左轮手枪就稳稳地握在仿生人手中。

从那以后，密歇根大道115号的超自然事件再也没有发生过，但你知道你其实失败了。

你找到了当日的监控数据，果不其然，数据被模拟影像覆盖。

几番周折，你最终总算破解出了当天真实的影像，影像中那个仿生人没有流泪，也没有说那么多话，他只是安安静静地坐在椅子上，微笑着对自己举起枪，他说——

“ **副队长，你欠我一个拥抱。** ”


End file.
